Problème de riches
by Takkaori
Summary: C'était toujours la même rengaine, et Shoto commençait doucement mais sûrement à en être las. "Restaurant ou Jet privé ce soir ?" demandait Momo avec un sourire timide, les joues rougissantes. Et Shoto soupirait. Izuku… leur ancienne relation lui manquait.


**Hey guys !**

**(Pour ceux qui m'auraient lu sur Empowering et qui passeraient par ici, oui, je ne reviens pas avec la suite, mais ça viendra x3... un jour)**

**Je dédicace cet OS à Barron P'tit Pois qui m'a donné cette idée sur le discord, vive la famiglia *plein de cœur et d'amour* ! **

**C'est un petit TodoMomo sans prétention, ni trop angst ni trop léger, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Quant au contenu, je préfère faire une précision, oui le texte va faire une satire des privilèges (surtout que là, ils sont bien sûr extrêmes, il n'y a pas besoin de jet privé pour être privilégié) qui préservent de pas mal de souci, mais il y a aussi une acceptation du fait que même dans une position privilégiée on peut avoir des pépins, si les deux faces de la pièce n'annulent pas l'autre :). (Je préfère préciser histoire de ne vexer personne, on sait jamais XD)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

Richesse rime avec allégresse, et Momo était une duchesse.

Shoto l'avait aimé. Peut-être pendant quelques temps. Avant. Il avait quitté Izuku pour elle, il avait tout abandonné pour devenir son mari. Ça faisait plus de cinq ans, et il doutait. Était-ce pour plaire à la convention sociale qui voulait qu'un homme trouvât automatiquement une femme ? Était-ce sa propre envie qui s'était évanouie ?

Le jeune homme hésitait. Il supposait que c'était normal, dans un couple, de douter. Surtout après plusieurs années de vie commune. Mais cette pointe de regret et d'amertume lorsqu'il examinait les courbes ovales du visage de sa femme, cette incapacité à se sentir son homme quand son regard plongeait dans ses perles noires… Il ne parvenait pas à les dissiper.

En fait, il se demandait si ce n'avait pas toujours été là, tapi dans l'ombre de son être, étouffé par le bruit des autres, par le grincement de sa conscience et par l'agitation fébrile de ses décisions. Shoto était un être posé. Rarement d'une impulsivité pure, il réfléchissait, analysait, et pesait le pour et le contre. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait jamais se précipiter, être aveuglé, ou dupé par lui-même.

Et ça le rendait, petit à petit, grandement maussade. Un sentiment de platitude, de vide, alourdissait son quotidien et appesantissait son âme.

L'argent, ils n'en manquaient pas. Leurs familles étaient riches. Shoto avait beau ne pas aimer son père, il ne crachait pas complètement sur leur patrimoine commun. Une question de bon sens. Sa fortune, couplée à celle de Momo, leur rendait le quotidien facile. Leurs carrières héroïques avaient décollé de plein fouet.

Deku était le numéro 1, Shoto se moquait de ne pas l'être, tant qu'il avait sa part du gâteau et qu'il pouvait prouver à son enfoiré de paternel qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour subsister. Momo aussi se débrouillait bien.

Ils étaient épanouis individuellement, financièrement ensemble, mais pas émotionnellement. Pas complètement.

Avec les missions, ils ne se voyaient pas toujours, alors était-ce ça qui avait causé l'éloignement ? Une passion éteinte trop tôt ? Si, à vrai dire, Shoto ne s'était jamais vraiment senti très passionné avec Momo. Pas comme avec Izuku…

Cela dit, il supposait que ça aussi, c'était normal. On aime jamais deux fois de la même façon. On aime jamais deux fois comme on aime son premier amour.

« Shoto ? »

La voix de Momo l'interpella soudain, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

« Shoto, » répéta-t-elle, « est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Tu es soucieux ? »

Elle fronçait les sourcils, un léger pli se dessinant entre eux, sincèrement préoccupée.

Au début, au tout début de leur relation, Shoto la trouvait adorable quand elle faisait cette tête-là, avec ce petit trait au coin de ses lèvres en cœur, et son nez droit qui, ajouté à ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux de biches, lui donnait encore l'air enfant.

Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, tous les deux. Ils avaient le choix d'être insouciants, encore plus dans leur situation.

Ce choix, Shoto le balayait bien malgré lui.

Il secoua la tête et répondit distraitement à sa jeune épouse. Va pour le Jet. Il n'avait pas envie de restaurant – trop de monde, trop de bruit, et il voulait penser.

N'insistant pas, la jeune femme se concentra sur la lecture du journal local, avec son thé Earl Gray posé devant elle, que ses doigts finement manucurés et vernis de rose pâle tâtonnaient gentiment.

Lui, il faisait mine de lire un roman, attablé juste en face d'elle, sur une table un peu trop grande pour un jeune couple sans enfant, ce qui n'était nullement dans leurs projets actuellement, et Shoto craignait le jour où Momo exprimerait le souhait d'être mère – si tant est qu'un tel désir l'habitait, Shoto n'en savait rien, et pour des raisons pratiques, il préférait éviter de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Lui-même ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Sans doute que Momo le sentait. Il était d'un naturel réservé, mais elle devait forcément percevoir l'augmentation de sa distance, le poids grandissant de son absence. Oh, elle éviterait sans doute d'évoquer un projet si conséquent, à cause de ça. Il en était à peine plus tranquille. Mais elle se fatiguerait aussi bientôt d'aimer pour deux, s'il ne la rattrapait pas à temps.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Shoto n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle était adorable. Douce, chaleureuse, bienveillante et courageuse. Elle était une femme aimante, une amie de qualité, et un partenaire de conversation agréable – elle était cultivée et avait été rudement bien instruite. Pour sûr, ses parents lui avaient payé des cours supplémentaires avec des professeurs renommés en ce qui concernant les matières du Tronc Commun, car elle n'était pas idiote. Elle manquait parfois de débrouillardise, ayant été surprotégée, mais elle compensait par l'intellect et sa bonté.

Shoto appréciait Momo, ça, oui, il pouvait le dire. Il avait toujours une certaine affection pour elle. Mais aucune tendresse, ou seulement ténue, plus aucun désir, et aucun amour.

Ils étaient le portrait d'une société contemporaine compliquée. Un couple de jeunes gens privilégiés qui avaient tout pour être heureux mais qui ne l'étaient qu'en surface. L'argent, la richesse, les protégeaient des soucis du peuple, sécurisaient leurs fins de mois, leurs exubérances et même leurs plus humbles dépenses, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour être heureux. Avoir un toit sur la tête, une stabilité émotionnelle, psychologique, une carrière et un avenir assuré ne les aidait pas. Ils étaient arrivés à un point où rien ne suffisait vraiment, où rien n'était jamais assez.

Non, ce n'était pas l'argent, pas la situation concrète – c'était eux deux, tous les deux. C'était une absence d'alchimie, une absence de disparité, de goût du risque, de jeu et de vie. C'était une perfection de magazine dans laquelle ils se noyaient. Une image qu'on regardait, sur une page au papier résistant, un de ces papiers qui sent le neuf et qui fait encore mieux ressortir ce que les choses ont d'éclatant, pour tourner la page juste après.

Ça manquait de saveur, et Shoto ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Que pouvaient-ils faire, pour raviver la flamme, pour la rallumer ? Une virée, une croisière ? Une cure intensive de missions ? Une petite réception, un gala ? Inviter leurs vieux amis du lycée ?

Shoto avait peur de revoir Izuku. Surtout en sachant qu'il s'était installé avec Katsuki, et qu'il tentait régulièrement de sensibiliser les gens aux causes LGBT, ce avec le soutien de son compagnon. Lui n'en aurait pas eu la force. Il aurait craqué sous la pression et n'aurait pas supporter que son père puisse utiliser ça contre lui au cas où ça aurait mal tourné.

Il avait préféré… non pas la facilité, mais bel et bien la voie la plus douce, en quelque sorte.

Alors, Shoto savait bien qu'il était coincé. Il voulait réapprendre à aimer Momo. Ils avaient eu de bons moments ensemble, une complicité, s'étaient amusés. Sans passion, certes, mais ça avait été assez bien.

Assez bien.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas mis plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, et pourquoi encore son cœur ressentait cette vie comme un profond outrage.

Ils étaient protégés. Ils avaient tout. Sauf l'amour, qui les avait quittés.

C'était toujours un drame commun, la tombée du dernier pétale d'une relation fanée.

_Fin._

* * *

**Alors d'habitude j'aime bien faire un petit bilan à la fin en rebondissant sur ce que j'ai voulu exprimer plus en détail, mais là je vais m'abstenir comme la note de début remplit bien cette fonction, en revanche je suis trèèès curieuse de lire ce que vous en avez pensé, si ce texte a éveillé en vous une opinion/un ressenti quelconque !  
**

**J'espère aussi que ça vous a plu et que niveau personnage ça allait, je suis assez contente mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter ces deux-là alors sait-on jamais xD.**

**Reviews ? N'hésitez pas :D !**

**A plus dans le bus ! :p**


End file.
